Random Rubbish
by BittyKittyXD
Summary: Random rubbishy stuff I've written about the things that the students get up to in their spare time at Hogwarts... Could get quite interesting in future chapters... But only if you review! Not sure when it's set, you can make that up youself. XD
1. Run Ron!

**Helloooooo! It's me again! Here's a new lot of rubbish for you to feast your eyes upon…**

"Ron!" Hermione's voice echoed around the common room, "What _have _you done this time!"

Harry looked at Ron, who was turning bright red, the colour of his hair.

"I think it's time to bolt," Harry said pointedly at Ron.

"So do I," he replied while shooting through the door, only to collide head-first into the extremely angry Hermione. " Um, hello. Fancy seeing you here," he stuttered, only to be met by her stone cold glare." Um, don't you look just… um… lovely?" he said trying to suppress a grin.

Harry choked slightly, also trying to hide his laughter.

Hermione let out a shrill angry sound from the back of her throat. "_lovely_! You call _this lovely_!" she screamed at him. The whole room went silent as she stepped in, her icy glare never leaving Ron, who was trying to back away as fast as he could.

**Pleeeeaaase review! (as I said before) I won't write / type anymore if I don't get those reviews cuz I don't know whether my writing / typing is ok or not! Don't worry I promise the next one will be waaaaay bigger and better! You get to find out what happened to Hermione etc. etc… review! XD**


	2. Hexed Hermione

**Back again! Wow you guys truly are amazing! I didn't expect to get any reviews, let alone that many in such a short time! A shout-out to _Webtrot_, thanks! Good to know you enjoyed it! Also to _Ally Manuso_, yes I do try my best, thanks! And another one for _tragedymaster01_, don't worry, you'll find out soon enough… thanks!**

**Anyway… continuing on from my other rubbish…**

Hermione let out a shrill angry sound from the back of her throat. "_Lovely_! You call _this lovely_!" she screamed at him. The whole room went silent as she stepped in, her icy glare never leaving Ron, who was trying to back away as fast as he could.

Ginny gasped slightly, and then also joined in with the glaring at Ron. "_What_ did you do to her!" she exploded.

"Me? I didn't do anything! I swear! It was a mistake, I didn't mean to!" Ron stuttered. "Don't worry darling you look adorable, I don't have a clue what they're talking about!"

"Oooh! Ronald Weasley, just you wait!" she yelled at him. "You better sleep with your eyes open tonight, or you just might wake up to find you don't have any!"

Ron gulped loudly, only to stumble, and then fall over a footstool. He picked himself up off the floor, to find himself in the middle of the room, all eyes on him. He let out another audible gulp and took a deep breath. "Seriously, Hermione, dear, you look gorgeous! Don't worry about-"

"Don't you _dare _say that to me! Oooh you _disgust_ me!"

You could practically cut the tension in the room with a teaspoon, let alone a knife. Hermione was angry ( and when Hermione gets _angry_, she gets _angry_. So _angry _you could almost feel the hot rage of _anger_ radiating in an _angry_ bubble around her. Anyway, you get the picture.).

Hermione stepped into the middle of the room, just inches away from Ron's face. He whimpered slightly and cowered away from the monster he had created. No one could blame her, really, because of what he'd done.

Her face was covered in pimples, visibly growing by the minute. They were all puss-filled and swollen. As if on cue, one of the larger spots rippled and expanded to full capacity. Then it burst with a disgusting squelching sound and yellowy pus splattered all of those close enough. Ron was worst off, being right in front of her face. With a look of terror on his face he winced away, knowing that he deserved it, for causing it to happen in the first place.

"It wasn't _entirely_ my fault, the others-"

"Shut it! You really do _repulse _me, Ronald Weasley!" she shrieked. then, looking around at all of the other spectators, she paused, then added, putting on an evilly sweet smile, "come on then, come with me." she grabbed his quivering arm and skipped out of the room, humming like a child.

For a minute there was silence. After that there were a few loud banging noises, followed by the sharp crack of a wooden door slamming. More silence. Then you could faintly make out someone howling in pain and a sugary, girlish voice talking softly.

"… If you ever…" (Thud, shriek) "… Ever…" (Another thud, followed by another cry of pain) "… Do _anything_..." (Thud thud thud) "… Like _this_…" (More shrieking) "…again…" (Thud, shriek) ".. I swear…" (Thud thud thud) "… You will be…" (More cries of pain) "… Even more dead…" (More shrieking) "… To me…" (Another round of thuds) "… Than you will be…" (Thud, shriek) "… When I'm…" (Thud, shriek) "… Finished with you…" (Thud thud thud).

"Well, that went well," stated Harry pleasantly.

Ginny just glowered at him.

**Alright, thanks for reading again! Sorry for the graphic description of Hermione's pimples, I had a spot and it was annoying me! Just to say again… Pleeeeeaaaase review! As you saw at the start you do get your name mentioned if you review! Thank you all! XD**


End file.
